


Relax,Daddy

by Midnight_Blue33



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Beards, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Blue33/pseuds/Midnight_Blue33
Summary: Summary:Triple H/Hunter have a has a tough day at work so Fandango(Curtis Johnathan Hussey) his secret lover tries to cheer him up at home.





	1. Chapter 1

Hunter:Really can't it wait till tomorrow.

Stephanie: If we wait then it'll be too late plus I've got a date tonight so this needs to be sorted now.

Stephanie McMahon instructed on her "husband" when he first entered the office of WWE. Looking at the pile of paper at his desk he nodded sending Stephanie away. The papers were all about the stars who had been suspended and injured who had just returned. Filing most documents and signing them he realized he had to find Paige since she forgot to answer one question on the form. Getting out the office he walked backstage of the Arena which Raw,Smackdown and NXT would use in the upcoming week.

Hunter passed staff,outsourced workers and wrestlers. Most of the new wrestlers feared him creating false rumors about him .The wrestlers that have been in WWE greeted him like John,Randy and members of Shield.

???:Hunter looks pissed.

Curtis:But that's his face all the time.

???:See he's pissed all the time.

Hunter heard Curtis laugh at the hidden figure.He smiled that atleast one newbie didn't fear him.After seeing Paige he was dragged to   a fight between the media and a mid card wrestler.When one thing was done other things magically came to him causing him to be busy all day and causing him to leave work at 10:45pm.Driving back to the hotel which only high WWE staff members stayed in.He went to his private suiet away from Stephanie and to his lover,Curtis Johnathan Hussey aka Fandango.

Walking in he sat down immediately facing the television set.

Curtis:I'll reheat dinner for you.

He hears his dancing king speak with his southern accent.He hears the microwave beep,the clatter of plates,forks,knives and spoons.Turning his head to the side his thoughts stopped. Curtis was dressed in a pink silk women pantie with black lace embellished and a silver silk robe.

Curtis:Hunter if you leave your mouth wide open there'll be flies trying to get in.

Sitting down on Hunters lap he presses his ass down in Hunters' dick and gives out a soft moan.Getting the plate off the table Curt fed the food to him.

Curtis:So how was your day?

He asked as he tried to massage Hunters' shoulders.

Curtis:Come on Hunt tell me.You know most of the newbies think you have a grumpy face.

Hunter:And if I do it really doesnt matter to them.

Sighing Curtis took the dishes away to the foamy sink.Heavy steps followed and strong arms circled a small waist.

Hunter:Today was a difficult(Hunter kisses Curts' shoulders)day.

Hunter moves his lips to a spot of Curts' neck that affects him the most.Hand moving lower to stroke the dick incased in the panties.A whistled mewl escaped the closed lips and head moved to right for more access of the spot.

Curtis:You keep going like this I'm gonna ruin my panties.

Hunter:I can buy you new ones.

Soft groans became loud as Curt leaned fully into Hunter.Speed quickened and a final long moan uttered as Curt reached his orgasm.

Curtis:Your... really g...g...good at...that.

Sloopy,slurred words filled the heated and sweety space.

Hunter:And I only get better.

Pulled over Hunters- shoulder Curts' ass was felt up and down teasing the entrance.

Curtis:Please,Hunt please. 

Circling the rim of the asshole he licked light making his lover groan from the misplaced promise of pleasure. He licked again and again circling the rim. Hunter moved them to the couch there he was able to lick again and again teasing Curt until Curt begged. 

Curtis: Fuck, Hunter please baby please please please fuck me please baby I swear Hunt I'll suck you good pretty pretty please.

Hunter smirked at the Curt's request he made a look of thinking things over giving Curt a sense of hope to only go down and eat out Curts' ass until Curt cried his beautiful fresh tears. He licked and licked eating Curts' ass like it was his last supper. He was encouraged by the sounds of groans,moans,swear words and the orgasm his lover had received. He continued licking....


	2. Chapter 2

Even when Curt was experiencing an orgasm going faster than before. This made Curt give sharp cries and grunts, Curts' hand seaked for Hunters' shaven head trying to get him to stop as he started to feel like the pressure was to much almost furthering him to a third orgasm in 10 minutes.

Curtis:Hunt please

He said voice soft ,light and desperate as it felt too much for him. He came once again a sharp whimper exited his mouth. Tears burst out of his eyes as he was knocked out of consciousness. Hunter looked up at pulled himself up. He kissed Curts face before licking up the streams of tears . He went to the bedroom getting the lube,cock ring a small vibrator and the move able mirror he had asked the hotel staff to bring to his room. He moved the coffee table and placed the mirror in front of the couch. He sat back on the chair moving Curtis to sit on his lap body facing the mirror.

Opening the lid of the lube he squeezed out a lot on to his finger before placing it on the armrest of the couch. His fingers went in fast to Curts ass practically like Curts ass sucked them in. Curts' body flinched and he made some noise. It didn't stop Hunter that Curt was knocked out as he thrusted his fingers in and out hitting the special spot at all times. Curt was making soft sounds now. Hunter being the sadist that he is moved his other hand to Curt's small cock.

Fisting his hand around the 4 inch erect cock. He moved his fist fast wanting Curt to spill his seed before putting on his cock ring.

Curtiz: Ga...ha..ha..ha...Hunter!Oh God! P...leassse  hun...ter! Sta...sta..p. Too muuu...ch. 

He cried out tears coming down his face and Hunter reveled in them. This feeling caused him to go faster and Curt who was beyond over stimulated held onto Hunters pants of the suit he was still kinda wearing. Curt came in a loud cry his cum feel onto his knees and the carpet of the room. Hunter took the cock ring and placed it on him. Taking the vibrator as well as he put it on high, removing his fingers from his ass he placed the vibrator right on the spot and Curt wept again in sexual pain. Hunter watched all of this 

Hunter: You look so beatiful like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm done with this faanfic

He pumped Curts cock even though he was beyond over stimulated. Curts arm held tightly onto Hunter as pressure from the vibrator too was causing him to got to the edge. 

Curtis: Haaaa!

He cried out and Hunter knew that Curt was close to coming. He kissed him hard and gently took off the cock ring and fisted the cock in it's entirety. Curt arched his back, head moved back as he came with great furiosity and a loud sound. Instead of allowing Curt a second to breath from his intense orgasm. Hunter pulled out the vibrator,unzipped his pants and immediately entered the hole without any lubricant or condom. 

Curt: Aah!

He screamed at being entered when his body was beyond sensitive. Hunters looked at the mirror and watched himself thrust in and out of Curt. He felt the tears of his beloved soak his dress shirt.

Hunter:Shh shh Curt I'm almost done.

He lied and Curt knew he was lying. Hunter could last long in a round of sex. That's why he enjoys torturing Curt so much when it comes to sex. 

Curtis:Please just hurry.

He voice strained he whispered into Hunters ears. He was tired he wanted to sleep and close his eyes ,but Hunters thrusts aimed deadly onto his prostate.

Hunter: Hey, hey princess.

He said so warmly and soft. 

Hunter: Come on stay awake for this princess. Afterwards I'll get the bath ready for you.

Curtis: Promise

Hunter: Yeah

Curt mustered up his energy to stay awake during sex. He threw his head back when for the last time that night he came ribbons. Hunter still was thrusting in pounding away this time trying to reach his end when he finally did he called out Curts name. He spilled his seed deep into the body of his beloved. Curts face was dazed in haze of a small smile when Hunter finally came. He liked being full especially by Hunter's cock and cum. Hunter tried to get up ,but Curtis for some unknown kept him down. He gave a confused face to him.

Curtis: Can we stay like this for a little bit? I like it when your cum is in me and your cock is acting like a plug. Plus I don't think I can walk anymore.

Hunter kissed him on his forehead, brought him closer to a hug and Curt basked in the glow of aftercare.


End file.
